Field
An aspect of the present embodiments relates to an organic light emitting display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display having a touch screen function.
Description of the Related Art
Various flat panel displays are currently used. Among these flat panel displays, an organic light emitting display displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has a fast response speed and is simultaneously driven with low power consumption.
As users' demands on the convenience of inputs increase, the organic light emitting display also requires a touch screen function that enables a user's command to be inputted by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen with a user's hand or object.
In order to implement the touch screen function, there is a method of adding a touch panel to the organic light emitting display. However, the method decreases the slimness of the organic light emitting display. Accordingly, studies on a method for implementing the touch screen function in the organic light emitting display have recently conducted.